Powerful and Dangerous
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: Shino has just won and is the BoB champion. When Kyouji comes over to celebrate her victory, she allows him in. She never anticipated just how deep his obsession for her goes. Warnings inside.


**Author's Note:** This is in response to a suggestion by Budder-Chan. Hope this is good enough for you! :) I've only seen/read up to the Fairy arc, so I hope I did the characters justice. Note: the first few paragraphs are partially copied from an online copy of the light novel, since I needed more of a premise. Now, enjoy your twisted fantasies. ;)

**Warnings:** graphic non-con, light language, violence. **Do not read unless 18+.** There. I have warned you.

* * *

The exhilaration of winning still hadn't worn off, but she couldn't help but still feel nervous. Shino had checked every square inch of the place, and found nothing. Even Kyouji's presence did little to calm her mind – Death Gun was still out there, somewhere in the real world, and she knew she was very much a target. Kirito had said the police were on their way. She just had to wait them out, and perhaps could help her take her mind off of her unease. The cake he'd brought really was a sweet gesture. Shino smiled over at her friend, who drew his knees up, looking up at her.

"Well, congratulations on becoming the BoB champion. Asada-san…Sinon was really amazing. You finally became the strongest gunman in GGO. But…I knew it. Asada-san would one day succeed. Because Asada-san had real strength like no others…"

Shino's face flushed. "Thanks." She shook her head with a small shrug. "But there're two winners this time…and if you saw the live telecast, you should have seen that there were a lot of unnatural things that happened…maybe the tournament will be declared as invalid."

"Hm?" Kyouji's gaze looked confused for a moment.

"Well…how should I put it…"

There really wasn't an easy way to explain the entire incident to him. She wasn't even sure she understood it fully herself. After all, could Death Gun _really_ have killed a player by poison in the real world, simply by shooting them in the virtual world? She had no definite proof that Pale Rider had been killed, not simply disconnected.

_Just another 10 minutes, then the police should be here. I guess I can explain it all then._

"It's nothing, really. Just that there was a strange player. But you were really quick in getting over here. The tournament just ended 5 minutes ago!"

Kyouji glanced down, and Shino smiled at his shyness. "Ah…well…I came over near your house and used the handphone to watch the live feed so I could immediately congratulate you…" His tone was hurried in evident nervousness.

"I had a feeling it would be like that. It's cold outside though. You'll catch a cold! Let me brew you some tea." She moved to stand, but stopped when Kyouji shook his head. His nervous smile faded, and he met her gaze evenly. "Well…Asada-san…"

"What is it?"

"I…saw the footage of the desert cave…on the telecast."

Uh oh. Shino could easily guess from his words and expression what he didn't say out loud. Thinking about what happened back in the cave, she couldn't help but blush again.

"T-that was…" She'd forgotten about the incident, but now remember sobbing on Kirito's lap. Of course Kyouji had seen the footage. She could only say that she was too careless and caused things to end up like this. She lowered her head, apologetic, knowing he would want to ask her about her relationship with Kirito.

"That guy…must have threatened you, right? You could only do that because he got something on you, right?" Her head snapped up, surprised.

"What?"

A strange glint entered his eyes, unnerving her. Kyouji leaned forward, half-kneeling now. His voice was hoarse, his lips barely moving.

"You were threatened by him, and even sniped at the player he was fighting against…but you made that guy relax and then brought him down with you with a grenade, right? But…I don't think that's enough, Asada-san. I said it before…You must show him some attitude."

"Ah…that…"

How could she explain this in a way that wouldn't upset him? Shino stammered for a moment, trying to find the right words. "N-no…I wasn't threatened. I knew that it was too random in the tournament…but…I nearly panicked when diving…and in this mess…I guess I vented my anger on Kirito – that guy. Anyways, I said too much. I said a lot of things, really." Kyouji's eyes were wide, as he stared at Shino. "That guy…he infuriates me. But he…he felt just like my mom. Because of that…I cried like a kid. It was really embarrassing, right?"

"Asada-san…but…but you did that because you relapsed, right? You…had no special feelings with him, right?"

Shino was silent, not knowing what to say.

"Asada-san…you said that you wanted me to wait for you, right?" He leaned closer, and Shino's hands tightened into balls. "You said that before, right? If I wait, that you'll be mine, right? T-that's why I…"

"S-Shinkawa-kun…"

Kyouji's eyes bore into hers, as his voice rose. "Say it! Say that you have nothing to do with that guy. Say that you hate him!" he yelled.

"W-what's with you all of a sudden?"

Suddenly, she remembered her words to Kyouji at the park before the tournament.

_"Wait for me."_

No. She had meant for him to wait until she'd finally shaken off her demons. She'd meant for him to wait until she was an ordinary girl once more, who was not haunted by her past.

"Asada-san…you're strong now that you've become the champion, so you won't relapse anymore. You don't need that guy. _I'll_ accompany you always. I'll…protect you. Forever." Kyouji was muttering, as if unaware of where he was. He stood, swaying slightly, then staggered towards her. Shino took a step backwards, when suddenly, his arms wrapped around her. The embrace drove the air from her lungs, and as he squeezed tighter and tighter, her arms and ribs began to protest the pressure. She tensed.

"S-Shinkawa-kun…you're hurting me…" she gasped. He didn't respond to her, instead pushing forward. The backs of her knees hit the bed, and she toppled over, his weight landing on her.

"Asada-san…I really like you…no. I _love _you. _My_ Asada-san…my Sinon…"

The love confession was twisted as it came out, and Shino struggled to push him away from her. "Stop it," she cried out, finally managing to shove him off of her. Kyouji tumbled to the ground, his face shocked and dazed by her rejection. Suddenly, his gaze hardened, and his voice was empty as he said, "This won't do, Asada-san. You can't betray me. Only _I_ can save Asada-san, so you can't look at other guys…"

She was frozen, rooted to the bed, as Kyouji stepped closer. _Don't…don't tell me…he's going to rape me…_

Fear flashed through her, spurring her to action. Whipping to the side, she dove for the nearest weapon she could think of. The instant her fingers wrapped around the cold handle of the gun hidden in the drawer beside her bed, memories seeped in, almost paralyzing her with fear. _I can do this,_ she chanted in her head. _I can do this. You have to defend yourself…he's going to hurt you…_ Her hand shook violently as she brought the barrel of the gun up and pointed it at Kyouji, who froze.

"Y-you wouldn't shoot me, Asada-san…"

"I can, and I will," she replied, her voice small and trembling. He stepped closer, and her finger tightened on the trigger, but she couldn't. There was fear holding her back. Her vision blurred, and that was all the time he needed. Whipping forward, Kyouji struck her hand, knocking the gun from her grasp. It skittered across the floor, out of reach. Frightened, Shino looked up, her hands lashing out to push him away. Kyouji caught her wrists in a painful grasp, pushing her back down onto the bed.

"I love you!" he snarled. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou…"

The maniacal words didn't sink fully into her brain as he climbed on top of her. Shino was frozen in terror as he removed the belt from around his waist with one hand, keeping her hands pinned above her head with the other. He tied the leather belt tightly around her wrists and she cried out at the painful sensation. "Kyouji, stop!" she cried. "Stop this…you don't want to do this!"

Satisfied that her hands were tied, he leered down at her. "You said you would be mine, if I only waited," he said. "I have waited…and now you will be mine." His hands snaked up her shirt, grabbing her breasts roughly. She gasped, her bound hands coming down to try to shove at him. Her struggles did nothing to hinder him, as Kyouji suddenly ripped open her shirt, startling her. The tattered pieces fell to the side, leaving her bra exposed. He moved on to the clasp of her jeans, unbuckling them and pulling them off, even as she kicked and screamed.

"Stop," she begged once more. "If you stop now, I won't tell anyone...please, stop!"

There was a mad light in his eyes, and she knew her words weren't getting through to him. Her heart was in her throat as he stared down at her. He licked his lips, then suddenly crushed them to hers. Shino tasted blood as he bit her lip, and she cried out before attempting to bite back. He roughly grabbed her chin, sneering at her. "Asada-san is gentle…Asada-san shouldn't bite," he scowled. "I wouldn't want to have to punish her for biting." His hand released her chin and fell back to her breasts, slipping under the bra that kept her from being fully exposed. He shoved it up, as his lips captured hers again, and she squirmed as he pulled at a nipple, pinching it uncomfortably. His hands traced trails along her stomach, sides, and breasts as he deepened the kiss.

The urge to vomit rose up in her as his tongue slipped into her mouth, but now she was too afraid to bite. His mouth separated from hers with a sloppy wet sound, and his tongue trailed down her jaw, across her neck, and down to her exposed chest, where he began to suckle. Shino attempted to twist away, a strangled gasp escaping her at the foreign sensation. At the same time, a finger prodded down below, and she squeezed her legs together. "Please, no," she sobbed, tears beginning to flow. "Stop this…please…" The finger again prodded with an odd, almost tickling sensation.

"I want you," he breathed. His breath was hot against her chest, and she shuddered. Before she could react, he had torn off her underwear. She screamed, as he roughly ground against her, the fabric of his pants creating painful friction. There was a telltale bulge in his pants, and it terrified her. Kyouji was breathing heavily, nauseating her, as he reached down and unzipped himself. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of his erection, and she shook her head frantically. "No, no, NO!" she screeched. "Kyouji! Stop!"

He ignored her, and positioned himself at her entrance. "Stop! I've never done this before," she whimpered. He blinked.

"Asada-san is a virgin?" he asked in a near whisper. "Asada-san has saved herself for me…" She twisted some more as he leaned over her. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke against it. "Asada-san will only ever know me…"

He slammed into her without warning, tearing a heart-wrenching scream from her. White-hot pain erupted in her as he pushed past her virginity, destroying it in an instant. Without waiting, he began to pound into her mercilessly, and she sobbed past the pain, her nails digging into her hands until she was certain she'd drawn blood. The only lubricant that kept him from further damaging her was her own blood, and she could only whimper helplessly as his thrusts wracked her body. Dully, though the burning haze, she could hear him chanting something. Her hearing focused on his mantra, and to her utter revulsion, she identified the jumbled words.

"Asadasanasadasanasadasanasadasan…"

He was chanting her name in time with his thrusting. With a muffled squeal, she turned her head to the side, refusing to look up at him. "Why…why must it be like this," he mumbled. "Asada-san only has me…Asada-san only _needs_ me. I've always helped you…always protected you…"

"Die in hell," she choked, her cheeks wet with her tears. This only angered him further, and she shrieked as his thrusts went deeper and harder suddenly. His movements became increasingly frantic, his breathing faster and harsher, and she had a sudden, horrible realization.

"No, not inside," she sobbed. "Pull out…please…"

"You will be mine," he snarled. "Asada-san will be mine!" With a smothered groan, he came, and she could feel his seed spilling inside of her. It was over. Her nightmare was over. However, Kyouji didn't move. Instead, he smiled down at her almost lovingly. "Asada-san doesn't need to worry…we will be as one forever."

His hands wrapped around her throat, halting her broken sobs. Shino's eyes stared up at his in wide-eyed fear and confusion. "I-I don't understand," she moaned. His fingers began to tighten.

"Together…forever," he sighed, increasing the pressure around her throat. Slowly, her air was cut off, and she began to choke, her body trembling with the effort to draw in air. He moved inside her slightly, and her body spasmed.

"P-please….Kyou…..ji…." She wasn't able to get much more out, and she could see black spots gathering at the edges of her vision. Gasping, Shino realized that she could no longer breath. Panic and fuzziness enveloped her, and the black increased.

There was an intense knock at the door, but it seemed to echo in her mind. Dazed, Shino realized that it must be the police. But there hadn't been sirens…

There was a loud bang, as if the door had been kicked in, then a muffled shout. Now half-conscious, Shino barely registered as Kyouji wrenched away from her, allowing sweet air to be sucked into her raw lungs. But it didn't seem to help, as she fought to keep from blacking out. There was a black figure, and she recognized him only as there was a loud gunshot.

_Kirito_…

The black figure crumpled to the ground with a pained yell, a pool of red growing around it, as Kyouji came into view, holding the recovered gun in his outstretched hand. She became dimly aware of sirens as she struggled to regain her strength, but Kyouji raised the gun and pointed it at her. "Together…forever," he whispered. Shino closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Kirito._

Bang.

Pain blossomed across her chest, and as she drew in a rattling breath, she saw Kyouji raise the gun to his head with a sad smile. Police burst through the door in time to witness the third gunshot, and the crumpling body. As the life died from Kyouji's eyes, Shino closed her own, allowing the warm darkness to envelope her until she knew no more.


End file.
